


A Scientific Study of Tertiary Cuddlepiles

by doodlegirll



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Glow-In-The-Dark Condoms, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, birthday fic, team cecearlos 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlegirll/pseuds/doodlegirll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, the hardest thing to explain, to anyone who asked (but especially his mother), Carlos reflected, hadn’t been the fact that he had gained a boyfriend during his stay in Night Vale, but two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scientific Study of Tertiary Cuddlepiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/gifts).



> So for my birthday back in May, Mixxy and I decided that we were going to write each other smut as gifts, and we each got to decide what we wanted the stories to contain, and Mixxy chose Cecearlos sharing their first time together, with the instruction to make it filthy and as smutty as possible. Thus, this was born. And I thought writing gay smut was a learning curve, try writing gay threesome smut. Because whooo, doggie, it was an experience! (That being said, uh...bear with me...)
> 
> Happy birthday, Mixxy! I hope this is as every bit as filthy as you hoped. This is all your fault. ;) <3 <3 <3
> 
> STORY SONG: "Maps" by Maroon 5 
> 
> Also, it should probably also be mentioned that I used my Earl headcanon, and he has sectoral heterochromia, which [looks like this](https://www.google.com/search?q=sectoral+heterochromia&espv=2&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=p__iU5etJoL9yQSS4YG4Cw&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAQ&biw=1366&bih=643#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=vXGz77fHsZEJyM%253A%3Bm6wPb-hHsFPN1M%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fmedia-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%252F236x%252Fb8%252F97%252Fdd%252Fb897ddabb154d8197380691237a2d9bd.jpg%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.pinterest.com%252Fambdkerr%252Fheterochromia-iridum%252F%3B236%3B236) or [this](https://www.google.com/search?q=sectoral+heterochromia&espv=2&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=p__iU5etJoL9yQSS4YG4Cw&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAQ&biw=1366&bih=643#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=CKf67wfNMkLGxM%253A%3BaYJCeXr49simyM%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Findianapublicmedia.org%252Famomentofscience%252Ffiles%252F2009%252F07%252F2853-940x626.jpg%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Findianapublicmedia.org%252Famomentofscience%252Fheterochromia%252F%3B940%3B626).

Night Vale was hard to explain.

It had been hard enough explaining it to anyone – especially his mother – who asked _before_ he had actually moved there, but after having lived there as long as he had (could it really have been almost two and a half years?) things had become as relatively normal as he could possibly hope them to be, what with hooded figures that roamed the streets in broad daylight, a dog park that was forbidden to both civilians and dogs, a tiny civilization living beneath Lane 5 of the bowling alley, and a giant glowing cloud that not only dropped dead animals on unsuspecting passersby but was also an active member of the PTA. Carlos was absolutely certain that if he had not been lucky enough to have his team of scientists to witness everything that went on around them, he would have been labeled a heretic and tossed in the most convenient psych ward available within a fifty mile radius.

Carlos’s mother was a natural worrier. She had always said that her worrying was what had kept his father alive when he had been gripped in the throws of law school when they were a young married couple, as he had often gone days without eating and bathing otherwise while trying to study for his exams. So, of course, explaining Night Vale to her had come with some great taxation. At first he had tried to dumb it down, had tried to sugar coat it as much as possible, but over time, and at first it had been much easier for him to leave out some of the finer bits of Night Vale’s strangeness, not only for his mother’s sake, but for his own as well. But as time went on, and he became more and more enthusiastic and less afraid about the events occurring around him, it became harder and harder not to spill everything to his mother in their weekly phone calls as it all came bubbling forward, spilling over the edges. And of course she had worried, but over time, she stopped worrying. Especially once Cecil had entered the picture.

“You take care of that man, Carlito.” She chided affectionately, but seriously one night on the phone. “Because he will always take care of you.”

But the hardest thing to explain, to anyone who asked (but especially his mother), Carlos reflected, hadn’t been the fact that he had gained a boyfriend during his stay in Night Vale, but two.

It was beyond Carlos how anyone could call Earl Harlan “ordinary,” by any stretch of the imagination. He had met the scoutmaster shortly after his arrival in Night Vale, while shopping at the Ralph’s for pomegranates, and the two had shared a cordial conversation that came with the close proximity of the produce aisle, and hadn’t said much else to each other after that, occasionally running into one another whilst out and about, but never really saying much more than a simple “hello” or sharing a mutual nod in passing. But once he had gotten to know the man, truly, Carlos had been struck with just how interesting and downright complicated the man actually was.

Earl fell perfectly between the two of them, his skin a natural tan, olive tone with a light smattering of freckles across his nose from his exploits outside in the desert sun, not quite as light as Cecil, but not as dark as Carlos. His hair fell into this median as well, as it was a mousy, light auburn brown, whereas Cecil had sandy blond hair, and Carlos had black curls that fell in his eyes and refused to cooperate on humid days.

But Earl’s eyes were a wonder in and of themselves. Sectoral heterochromia wasn’t necessarily rare, but Carlos had never met anyone with it before Earl, and the day he had gotten close enough to observe their brilliance, he had almost been blown away. He had thought that Cecil’s lavender eyes were something to behold, and while he still held that conviction, Earl’s eyes were something else entirely with the blending of the blue and brown in his irises. (He was also the only one of the three of them to not need glasses, and Cecil often joked that he and Earl had joked as children that his eyes were supernatural, able to see in the dark and through a solid brick wall, though Earl fervently claimed to the contrary.)

Carlos and Cecil had been talking about adding another to their relationship for some time. It wasn’t that they were dissatisfied with each other; quite the contrary, they couldn’t be happier. But they both had reached a level in their relationship that they felt comfortable talking to each other, about what they liked and didn’t like, and about things they thought might make the experience better than it already was, for themselves and each other. And after a particularly wonderful lovemaking session, they had fallen into a conversation about threesomes, and how it was something that they had both, unbeknownst to each other, been very open to the idea of.

Of course, talking about adding another person to the mix and actually going through the process of finding said other person were two completely different things. A certain level of trust was absolutely essential to the both of them, so it was decided early on that the person had to be someone that they both knew, and both trusted.

Earl was the logical choice. He and Cecil had been friends since they were children, and had casually dated while they were both in college, though nothing serious had ever come from it. And Carlos had gotten to know him a bit more during and after the battle with Strex; he had been irreplaceable in the final days of Night Vale’s take back by not only helping to tactically train Tamika Flynn’s army of readers, but by helping the Boy and Girl Scouts break into the company picnic to free all those trapped there, including Carlos’s team of scientists, who were then able to congregate, and within a few months’ time, find a way to get Carlos back from the Other Desert in which he was trapped after the old oak doors had closed on him.

It had started small, with Cecil approaching Earl with the proposition, which had led to dates in, with dinner and a movie. Eventually, things moved into a symbiotic stage of stasis, and Earl had begun to move in, incrementally at first, and then, eventually, all at once, occupying the tiny guest room down the hall.

They had been discussing their first time for some time now, trying to get around their busy schedules; what with Cecil’s show, Carlos’s science, and Earl’s job as the sous chef at Tourniquet and his volunteer scoutmaster duties, nights were the three of them were together were few and far between.

So a compromise had been struck. Carlos would come home early from science, with a movie. Earl would cook after taking the day off from work, and Cecil would prerecord his broadcast so he could be home right around when his show would usually start. The plan was simple in theory, but Carlos wasn’t insane enough – especially after having lived in Night Vale as long as he had – to believe that anything in theory could really be as simple as it originally proclaimed to be.

But, he had held up to his end of the bargain, and had left the lab early, stopping by the local Redbox and wrestling with the twin serpents that lived inside for a copy of _Skyfall,_ gotten the ingredients Earl needed for dinner at the Ralph’s,and had stopped by the drug store for a few extra supplies before he finally pulled into the driveway, parking his little hybrid coupe behind Earl’s faded Ford pickup. He grabbed the bags from the passenger seat and walked up to the door, fiddling with his keyring until he found the right one. He made sure to whisper the lock’s favorite word – preponderant – before he turned the key in the lock, letting himself into the little house he shared with his boyfriends.

“Hello?” He called into the quiet hallway. “I’m home!”

There was no reply. Carlos shucked off his lab coat and hung it on the hook by the front door, where Earl’s baseball cap resided, as well as Cecil’s bright orange umbrella. He kicked off his beat up Converse, setting them next to Earl’s hiking boots, and made his way into the kitchen, the bags of food in his arms.

“Earl?” He called again when he found the kitchen devoid of occupancy, as he sat the bags on the table. He began to unload the food, and placed them on the counter and in the fridge. He glanced inside his and Cecil’s room as he passed, but the door was open, the room dark.

He ducked his head into Earl’s room, which, too, was empty. Carlos frowned. Earl’s pickup was in the driveway, and his boots hadn’t been touched, and he rarely went outside the house without his hat, so Carlos knew he had to be around here somewhere.

After checking all the rooms in the house, as well as the little basement they used to house their – slightly haunted – washer and dryer, Carlos eventually made his way into the backyard.

“Earl?” He called across the yard. “Earl, are you out here?”

“Back here.” Came a voice from behind the garage. Carlos frowned and followed the voice around the corner.

Earl sat with his back against the garage, a small length of rope in his hands. Carlos hadn’t known him for very long, but he had known him long enough that it was a habit for Earl to keep his hands busy when he was nervous. He was tying various knots in the length of rope, his eyes unfocused as he stared at his hands.

“Hey.” Carlos greeted. “You okay?”

Earl looked up at him, and Carlos saw that he was chewing on his lip, another nervous habit. He shook his head slowly.

“Not really.” He admitted, his voice soft.

Carlos sat down on the ground next to Earl, leaning against the back of the garage just as he was. He propped his arm up on his knee, and looked at the man beside him. Earl refused to meet his eyes, chewing the inside of his cheek as he nervously continued to tie knots in his length of rope.

“You want to talk about it?” Carlos asked finally, ducking his head to try and meet Earl’s spectacular eyes.

“Not really.” Earl said quietly, tugging the knot in his rope free before looping it into a simple slipknot. “But I know you aren’t going to let it slide, so I guess I’m going to have to.”

“What is it?” Carlos reached out and placed a hand on Earl’s knee. “You can tell me.”

Earl swallowed. “I-It’s about tonight.” He said, still chewing on the side of his cheek. “I know that tonight is the night we decided we’d all have our first time together, and I know I shouldn’t be nervous about it, but…I’ve never done anything like this before, and…I just kind of…am.”

Carlos nodded, prompting Earl to continue.

He did. “So I asked Cecil if there’s anything I can…I don’t know, expect? The two of you have been together for over a year, and you know what works for the two of you, what you both like and don’t like, but I’m this wild card, you know?” Earl was rambling, finally allowing it all to come forward onto the table. “So I wanted to know if there’s anything in particular I could expect, or maybe do to make it better, and, well, he said that sometimes you get…rough. D-Dominant. And I don’t think he meant to scare me or make me nervous or anything, and it’s totally fine, if that’s what you like, I’m just not used to it, and…” He pulled both ends of the rope taut, and sighed again, hiding his face in his knees.

Carlos gently rubbed Earl’s kneecap soothingly.

“Earl, look at me.” He said.

Earl looked up at him, his mixed eyes wide and glassy with unshed tears. Carlos shook his head, and ran a hand through Earl’s brown hair.

“Earl, I promise you, I will be as gentle as I can be.” He said sternly. “And Cecil will as well. He tends to exaggerate things a bit, you know that.” He squeezed Earl’s knee. “We won’t do anything that will make you uncomfortable. This is about you, too. All you have to do is tell us and we’ll stop. Okay?”

Earl sniffed and nodded slowly. “Okay.” He said. He smiled tightly. “Thank you, Carlos.”

“You’re welcome.” Carlos leant over and kissed his forehead. “Now why don’t we head back inside and get dinner started?”

Earl nodded again, and Carlos got to his feet, holding out a hand to help Earl do the same. Earl squeezed his hand as he released it, and smiled again as they walked back towards the house and into the kitchen.

 

\-----

 

Cecil was in an exorbitantly good mood as he grabbed the bag from CVS from his cup holder as he climbed out of the car. He whistled softly to himself as he twirled his keyring on his index finger as he walked towards the house from where he had parked behind Carlos’s hybrid coupe, and opened the front door, as he found it unlocked, and slipped inside.

“Hello!” He called into the house. “I’m home!”

“In here!” Came Carlos’s voice from the kitchen. Cecil grinned as he kicked off his sandals and practically skipped into the kitchen, where his boyfriends were engrossed in cooking dinner, Earl standing over a steaming pot on the stove while Carlos peeled potatoes over the sink, and Cecil can hear the garbage disposal purring delightedly as the peels fall into the drain.

Earl was closest to him, so he deposited a kiss to his cheek first, looking over his shoulder at the boiling concoction in the pot.

“Mmm, smells good.” He said, inhaling. “What is it?”

“Beef stew with potatoes, carrots, and lentils.” Earl answered. “With baked corn on the side.” He knocked his knee against the door of the oven.

Cecil kissed his cheek again before he moved to watch what Carlos was doing. He slipped his arms around his waist and kissed the scientist’s shoulder. “And how did you get roped into potato peeling duty, Dr. Ochoa?”

Carlos grinned, almost sheepishly. “I lost at Rock-Paper-Scissors.” He admitted. “You never told me there was a patch for that in the Boy Scouts.”

“Of course there was! You couldn’t move on to the rank of fourth tier Weird Scout without it!”

Carlos chuckled, and finished with the potato he was peeling before he began chopping them into small cubes, handing them by the handful to Earl as he did so.

Cecil released him, and sat the CVS bag on the table. Carlos glanced over his shoulder as he heard him rustle through it, laying the contents on the table.

“Got what we need?” He asked.

Cecil nodded. “Condoms and lube.” He said proudly, grinning as Earl’s ears tinged pink. He held up the pack of condoms. Carlos reached out and grabbed them, inspecting them carefully. He raised an eyebrow.

“Was the fact that they glow in the dark completely necessary?” He asked.

“Just in case.” Cecil winked at the scientist, who rolled his eyes, but grinned back. “Besides, it was either those or the ones that are shaped and look like tentacles.”

“These will work.” Carlos nodded once, shaking the little box in his hand.

“The lube is warming.” Cecil said, grinning what he hoped was alluringly, and the pink tinge of Earl’s ears turned crimson red; he didn’t turn around. Cecil nudged him with his elbow. “Oh, come on, Earl, lighten up.”

“Leave him alone.” Carlos chastised, not without a hint of amusement in his voice. “He’s cooking us dinner.”

“Anything I can do to help, Earl?” Cecil asked his other boyfriend, who turned away from the pot on the stove and wiped his hands on the towel on the handle of the stove. He bent down and grabbed a pot from the cupboard and handed it to Cecil, avoiding eye contact as long as possible.

“Fill this halfway with hot water so I can put the lentils on to boil.” He said, smiling, his cheeks still pink with embarrassment.

Cecil did as he asked, handing the pot of water back to Earl. Carlos finished with the potatoes, and deposited them into the pot of stew while Earl began adding various spices, including Cecil’s favorite, ground Night Eye beetles.  

“About how much longer will it be?” Cecil asked after several minutes of silence passed between the three of them. Earl glanced up at the clock on the wall above the sink.

“About thirty more minutes, I’d wager.” He said. “I got started a bit later than I would have liked.”

Cecil nodded slowly, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, worrying his lip between his teeth.

“Do you need any help?”

“No, I think I’ve got it covered.” Earl promised. He waved a hand at Carlos. “The two of you go sit down. You’ve been working all day. I’ll call when it’s ready.”

“Can do.” Carlos said, kissing Earl’s head as he passed the shorter man on his way to the door, where he took Cecil’s hand. He let Carlos lead him into the living room, where they both sat down on the couch. Cecil wasted no time nestling himself as close to Carlos as possible, sighing contentedly.

After a few moments, Carlos spoke.

“You have Earl nervous as a cat, you know.” He said.

Cecil frowned, and turned to look at the scientist.

“What?”

“Earl. I came home and found him out behind the garage tying knots. He told me that he asked you what he could expect, since tonight is our first time having sex with the three of us, and he said you told him I like to get rough and dominant. Made the poor man nervous.”

Cecil’s eyes widened. “I never meant to make him nervous!” He said. “I just told him the truth.”

“Cecil, I know that occasionally I like it a little rough, but not all the time! You didn’t have to make Earl so worried about doing this right.”

“You’re right.” Cecil agreed. He grinned slyly. “I should have told him about your kinks. Like the one that involves—”

Carlos silenced him with a kiss.

 

\-----

 

Dinner was delicious, just as Earl had hoped. Both Cecil and Carlos had both seemed to enjoy it pretty well, and Earl made a mental note to add it to his “make again” list as he gathered the plates and bowls from the table and set them in the sink while his boyfriends finished cleaning up. Just as he had finished feeding the garbage disposal (which also seemed to enjoy the stew) and turned on the tap, he felt arms slip around his waist and a chin propped onto his shoulder as a pair of lips kissed his temple.

“The dishes can wait.” Cecil’s voice said silkily, and Earl felt a hot rush of anticipation wash through his entire body. Cecil was using his Radio Voice, and he could almost hear the enigma dripping from each syllable, and he swallowed. “You slaved over that wonderful dinner. Let’s get you somewhere where you can unwind.”

“O-Okay.” He said, switching off the tap. Cecil removed his arms from around him, instead taking his hand, pulling him away from the sink and down the hall, towards his and Carlos’s bedroom. Carlos deposited their wine glasses in the sink before he, too, followed close behind.

Cecil led the two of them into the bedroom, and Carlos shut the door. Earl swallowed against the rising nervousness that had settled in his gut, despite the reassurance Carlos had offered him behind the garage, and he wrung his hands, biting his lip, wishing he had his slip of rope to tie knots in.

“Hey.” Carlos pressed his hand to the small of Earl’s back. “Relax, okay? We’ll take it as slow as you need.”

“And at any time, if you need us to stop, just tell us.” Cecil added.

Earl nodded slowly and let out a sigh. “Okay.” He said. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be nervous, it’s just that—”

“Hey.” Carlos said quietly. “It’s okay. Just try to relax and let us take care of you.”

Earl felt some of the anxiety lift from his shoulders at his boyfriends’ gentle and earnest expressions. He trusted these men, with his life, and he knew that there was nothing for him to be worried about. Nothing at all. He smiled and nodded.

“Okay.”

“Right.” Carlos said, his voice dropping from his usual tenor to a sultry contralto. He pressed his palm against Earl’s chest, lightly pushing him backwards towards the bed. He pressed his lips to the other man’s, gently, oh so gently, and Earl couldn’t contain the tiny moan that jumped from his throat. The back of his knees bumped into the edge of the bed, and Earl found himself being lowered slowly to its surface.

Hands reached from behind him to press against his shoulders, the touch light and soothing as Carlos slipped his tongue into Earl’s mouth, brushing against his palette, and Earl felt his knees go weak, and he was grateful to be sitting, or he was certain he would have fallen; he had always known his palette to be one of his primary erogenous zones. He moaned, throatily, as he brought a hand, almost automatically, to the back of Carlos’s head to pull him closer, letting that tongue continue to taste and explore, licking at the dips of his teeth. Warmth radiated throughout his body quite suddenly, spreading from the tip of Carlos’s tongue to the roots of Earl’s hair and down to his toes.

One of Carlos’s hands wandered down Earl’s chest as he continued to kiss him, his teeth nipping at Earl’s lower lip. Earl’s fingers tightened in Carlos’s hair, and Carlos hummed appreciatively; something at the back of his mind vaguely registered that Carlos liked having his hair pulled.

After a moment, Carlos pulled away from him, peering down at him through half lidded brown eyes, and Earl found himself at a loss for breath. Cecil’s hands still pressed at his back, gently massaging at his muscles, helping to ease some of the tension from his body as he allowed his lovers to take control. Despite the tight anxiety that had taken up most of his day, Earl found himself slowly beginning to unwind to the ministrations of his boyfriends’ fingers and tongues.

“I believe,” Cecil said softly, pressing his lips to the shell of Earl’s ear, that voice like velvet and honey. “That you are wearing far too much clothing, dearest Earl.”

Earl shivered as he turned his head to catch those lips in a heated kiss, and he felt Carlos fumbling with the fly of his jeans as Cecil’s purple eyes slid closed as he, too, gave an appreciative moan at Earl’s forwardness, and Earl felt that amazing voice reverberate through every bone in his body. Carlos very slowly slid the zipper of his jeans downwards, and Earl realized, as Carlos mouthed at his neck, that he was very, painfully hard.

Carlos must have noticed this, because he hummed as he moved to suck at the point just below Earl’s jaw, palming at the bulge in Earl’s underwear, and Earl felt sparks shoot through his bloodstream at the contact, and he moaned into Cecil’s mouth. The radio host’s hands fumbled with the buttons of Earl’s button down, hastily, and Earl moved a hand to cup Cecil’s face, keeping his lips pressed against his as he finally managed to undo the abominable buttons, sweeping the fabric aside to press his palms against Earl’s chest.

After a moment, Cecil pulled back, and his eyes flicked to the scientist still sucking on Earl’s neck.

“Carlos,” he said, that voice a full octave lower than normal, and it sent chills running down Earl’s spine as though he had been doused with cold water. “I do believe it’s time we divest ourselves of clothing.”

Carlos pulled away, almost begrudgingly, and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“You’re right.” He said, sitting back on his knees. He pulled his t-shirt up and over his chest, and Earl swallowed thickly as he caught sight, for the first time, of the scientist’s bare chest, and a thrill of excitement ran through him as he surveyed the dark skin of his well-defined muscles, and the cluster pocked scars that reminded Earl of craters in dry earth on the right side of his chest, where his curly black chest hair grew in patchy spots around the scars, before he unzipped his own jeans and began tugging them down his hips. Behind him, Cecil quickly shimmied out of his work shirt and trousers, balling them up and dropping them off the side of the bed.

Before Earl could even attempt to try and move to remove his own clothing, his boyfriends were upon him, Cecil slipping the button down from his shoulders and Carlos sliding his pants down his legs and off, taking Earl’s underwear with them. Gentle hands pressed against his thighs as Carlos began to trail kisses down Earl’s abdomen as Cecil once again claimed his mouth with his, and Earl’s free hand clenched at the sheets of the bed in excitement, his worry completely evaporating into pure adrenaline and lust.

Warm lips pressed against his pelvis, and at the base of his cock, and Earl felt himself buck into the sensation automatically, his hips rising to meet those lips so that they could cover more, taste more, as Cecil’s tongue dipped into his mouth, sending him further down the endless spiral of pleasure he found himself tumbling headfirst into. Carlos pressed a hand to his left hip to keep him down as he teasingly dropped his head lower, nipping slightly at the inside of Earl’s thighs.

Earl moaned, and Cecil moved to suck a bruise on his throat, where his neck and shoulder met, and Earl gasped as he felt one of Cecil’s hands move along his pectorals, and teased one of his nipples between his fingers as Carlos slowly trailed the tip of his tongue up the underside of Earl’s erection.

“Oh god,” he managed to gasp out, his breath coming in hard pants, as though he had just run from a pack of spiderwolves. “Oh _gods, **yes**_!”

He gave what he considered an indignant yelp as Carlos took his throbbing cock into his mouth, his hips once again bucking forward of their own accord, and Carlos’s tongue flattened against his shaft as he lowered his head, swallowing around him. He felt Carlos release his hip and blindly grope at the bedsheets for a moment, and Earl didn’t even have the sense of mind to look and see what it was he was reaching for before Carlos located whatever it was and brought it back. There was the distinct _click_ of a cap, and then Earl felt something slick and cool smearing at the cleft of his hole, and he sucked in a breath, Cecil nipping at his neck with a chuckle that went straight to the cock in Carlos’s mouth. Carlos’s teeth gently grazed his shaft as he prodded gently at Earl’s hole, very slowly pressing inwards, and Earl saw stars cross his vision.

“God, Carlos, _yes_!” He moaned as Carlos added a second finger. He threw his head back, his back arching slightly. “Please!”

Carlos fingered him slowly, spreading his fingers inside of him as his other hand gently massaged at his testicles, his tongue swirling against the head of Earl’s cock as he continued to bob his head, taking him as deep as he could, in time with his fingers, while Cecil licked at one of Earl’s nipples. Earl felt himself trembling, completely unable to form even a single coherent thought, as his lovers continued to ravish his blissed out body, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer if they continued as they were, and Earl really, _really_ didn’t want to come yet.

As if he could read his mind, Carlos removed himself from Earl’s cock, and crawled up the bed to take Earl’s face in his hands and kiss him.

“Ready?” He asked, his voice husky from having Earl’s dick down his throat, and Earl could feel the slight tremble in his touch, signaling he was just as wanting as Earl was.

Earl nodded, still breathing hard as Cecil stopped tonguing at his nipples.

Carlos kissed him again, just once, before he moved back down the bed, kneeling beside Earl’s hips.

“Cecil,” he said, his brown eyes flicking to his other boyfriend, who had moved to the headboard of the bed, his back against it. “Got the condoms?”

Cecil reached under the pillow and produced the small box of glow-in-the-dark condoms he had brought home earlier, and passed Carlos one of them. Carlos tore the packet open with his teeth, and Earl swallowed the growing lump at the back of his throat as he watched Carlos carefully roll it onto his own erection, making sure it was on correctly before he turned his gaze once more to Earl, and Earl felt himself blush furiously at the look of pure need and desire in Carlos’s eyes.

“Turn over for me?” He asked, brushing his fingertips against Earl’s hip.

Earl nodded, and pushed himself onto his side, his limbs feeling as though they were made of jelly as he laid himself down on the bed, the soft fabric of the sheets tickling at his prickly and sensitive skin. Carlos took hold of his hips, guiding Earl back and onto his knees, shifting so that he was kneeling between Earl’s legs. He dipped another finger into Earl one more time before he heard the click of the lube bottle once more, and he felt the head of Carlos’s cock at the opening of his hole.

“Earl,” Carlos said breathily, running a hand down Earl’s spine. “If anything hurts, just tell me, and I’ll stop.”

Earl nodded, burying his face in the covers, squeezing his eyes closed tightly. He felt Carlos shift once more on the bed, before he slowly pressed inwards. Earl cried out as Carlos’s cock filled him completely, Carlos’s hips resting against his ass as he allowed Earl to adjust to his girth. Cecil, still leaning against the head of the bed, his knees parted, gently stroked Earl’s scalp until Earl nodded his head, signaling he was ready.

Carlos slowly pulled out him, before slowly pressing back in, and Earl moaned, loudly, as the head of Carlos’s cock brushed against his prostate, sending shards of passion and heat throughout his entire body.

“Oh, god, Earl,” he heard Carlos gasp behind him as he thrust again. “You feel…you feel good, _god_ …”

Earl, completely unable to utter a single syllable in response, instead turned his attention to the man lazily stroking himself in front of him as he watched his lover fuck his other lover slowly. He caught Cecil’s gaze, and pushed himself up onto his elbows, not thinking twice as he reached out a hand to wrap around Cecil’s dick, lowering his mouth onto it without further preamble, and began stroking Cecil as he sucked his cock in time to Carlos’s thrusts, fiery passion licking at the edges of his composure, causing him to steadily lose his mind.

Carlos sped up, gripping Earl’s hips as he thrust deeper, and Earl moaned around Cecil’s cock as he did so, and Cecil, in turn, let out a low, sensual moan of his own, and Earl dared a glimpse up at him as he swirled his tongue around his shaft, licking at the vein that ran underneath. Cecil’s eyes were closed, his head resting back against the wood of the headboard, and his hands were in Earl’s brown hair, his nails scraping at his scalp in just the right way. The head of Cecil’s dick pressed against his palette as he took him as deep as he could, and Earl nearly lost it right then and there as, at the same time, Carlos’s hips snapped forward, hard, pounding at the sweet spot inside of Earl in _just the right way_ , and Earl felt the telltale signs of his orgasm beginning to tingle at the bottom of his stomach.

He couldn’t see, he couldn’t hear, he couldn’t do anything but feel as he continued to suck Cecil off as Carlos continued to pound into him, and suddenly Earl knew what Cecil had meant by Carlos liking it a bit rough, and Earl couldn’t help but admit that he liked it, just a bit, too.

“ _Yes,_ ” Cecil gasped, “ _Yes,_ Earl, _like that_!”

Earl withdrew from Cecil’s cock for a moment to duck further, lapping needily at Cecil’s opening with his tongue, and Cecil’s back arched, lifting his hips off the mattress to grant Earl further access. Cecil’s moan was loud, and it was so arousing Earl almost lost it as he slid a finger into Cecil as he continued to lick him.

“Ah!” Cecil panted. “Earl!”

Earl felt the tingling in his abdomen swell, but somehow it felt as though he were hanging, just at the edge of a cliff, and even with Carlos still thrusting steadily into him, grunting with every press inwards, his fingers pressing indents into Earl’s hips that he knew would be bruises later, he felt that it just wasn’t enough.

“Please,” he panted, momentarily pausing, his finger still curled inside of Cecil, pressing at Cecil’s prostate just enough to make Cecil writhe underneath him, even when he wasn’t moving. “Please, I need…”

“Shhh,” Carlos soothed, leaning down to press a kiss to the dip of Earl’s back. “Shhh, it’s okay.”

Cecil placed his hands on either side of Earl’s face, and met him half way to pull him into a passionate kiss before he shimmied his way down and underneath Earl, who still supported himself on his elbows. He took Earl into his mouth, and Earl very nearly collapsed on top of him. Earl gave a cry of ecstasy as he raised his mouth onto Cecil’s cock once more as Cecil swallowed around his own, Carlos still pounding into him, his thrusts becoming more and more frenzied and uncoordinated as he neared his own climax.

He was so close, so very, very, very close…

He felt the tingling in his stomach begin to grow to a crescendo, and he knew he couldn’t hold out any longer. He took Cecil as far as he could go, and Cecil stuttered and moaned deeply around him as he thrust up into Earl’s mouth, brushing at his palette, and came. Earl swallowed around him, milking Cecil through his orgasm, and Cecil released him momentarily to catch his breath.

“Gods, _Earl,_ ” he said, breathlessly. “Good…so good…”

“Please,” Earl heaved. “Please, I’m close, Carlos, Cecil…”

Cecil took Earl into his mouth once more as Carlos buried himself as deep as he could go inside of him, and Earl couldn’t contain it for one more second. He cried out loudly as he came, harder than ever before, his cock throbbing as it emptied his release into Cecil’s mouth. Behind him, he felt Carlos shudder, gasping out Earl’s name as he, too, came, his own cock twitching against Earl’s prostate, drawing out Earl’s release, until finally, Earl could take no more, and just narrowly avoided crushing Cecil beneath him as he collapsed onto the bed, Cecil rolling to the side to avoid him.

The three of them lay where they fell, breaths coming in hard pants, without a word for several minutes. Carlos gently eased himself out of Earl and disposed of the condom, tossing it into the trashcan next to the bed halfheartedly, not bothering to make sure it made it.

Earl flopped onto his back, staring up at the ceiling as his breathing began to even itself out. He felt Cecil lazily tracing circles into his stomach, his breath warm against Earl’s post-orgasmic skin, sending shivers down his body despite the fact that he was sweating profusely, and felt as though he had just had the workout of a lifetime (which, he wasn’t about to dispute, considering).

“That was amazing,” he managed between breaths, closing his eyes.

“Mmm,” Cecil hummed, pressing a kiss to Earl’s ribcage. “I agree.”

“Scientifically speaking,” Carlos panted, propping himself up on an elbow to grin crookedly at his boyfriends. “I have to agree as well.”

Earl smiled, his heart still pounding against his chest.

“Thank you.” He said, finally. “For that. Both of you were amazing.”

Carlos leant down to press a kiss to Earl’s forehead.

“As were you.” He assured him. “See? I told you we would take care of you.”

Earl grinned, stupidly, up at him. Carlos smiled back before he lowered himself back onto the bed, wrapping himself around Cecil, who had cuddled up to him kittenishly. Earl bent to press a kiss to the side of Cecil’s mouth before he pushed himself back.

“I’ll just go clean up in my room.” He said, unable to wipe the smile from his face as he reached for his underwear at the foot of the bed. “This was…incredible.”

“Whoa, wait,” Carlos sat up and reached out, grabbing Earl’s wrist. “What?”

Earl blinked at him, surprised. “Um…I’m going back to my room?”

“Oh no you aren’t.” Cecil raised an eyebrow, shaking his head as he, too, reached out and grabbed Earl’s other wrist. “Cuddling is a requirement afterwards if we’re going to do this more often.”

Earl opened his mouth to protest that he was perfectly fine with going back and sleeping in his own bed, but before he could, his boyfriends tugged on his arms, and he flopped back onto the bed. His lovers gently flanked him, pressing him between their warm bodies, the sweat slowly cooling between them. Cecil laid his head on Earl’s left shoulder, his arms around him, while Carlos buried his nose in Earl’s hair, one of his arms underneath Earl’s head to stroke Cecil’s blond hair, his other hand against Earl’s heart. Earl couldn’t stop the swelling feeling of adoration for the two men as he resigned himself to the fate before him, and snuggled in between them, his hand coming back to sit on Carlos’s hip against his, sighing contentedly as he closed his eyes.

The three of them laid there, blissed out and sated, until they fell asleep, with the knowledge the days to follow would involve many more moments just like this, the three of them together, and that there was no going back now.

A bigger bed was going to be a requirement.

 

-fin-

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, though, go wish Mixxy a happy birthday! She totally deserves it. Also, read her smut. Because she taught me everything I know. You can find her blog [here](http://floating-cats.tumblr.com/).
> 
> My [writing blog is here](http://doodlegirll-writes.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
